Multi-spectral imaging (MSI) can be a technology for generating images in multiple spectral bands. The applications for MSI can range from medical imaging to satellite remote imaging. MSI can be used in scientific and industrial-control applications. MSI can be useful for observing earth for monitoring global climate, agricultural research, forest mapping or monitoring natural and man-made disasters.